1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna retracting structure of a portable radio, such as a portable telephone and an inter-call radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a well-known type of portable telephone, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-40005, a slidable antenna is retractably supported by a housing. The antenna is projected from the housing in operation and retracted into the housing in non-operation so as to be prevented from being damaged when the telephone falls or collides with another object. Furthermore, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application No. 55-22569 discloses another structure in which a cover is movably connected to a housing of a telephone body. When the telephone is not used, the cover is closed to protect push buttons, a receive button and so on of the telephone body, and when the telephone is used, the cover is opened to expose the above buttons.
However, with recent miniaturization of a portable telephone, an antenna has been downsized and thus an antenna top has been also small. Therefore, if the antenna is put into the housing when the telephone is not used in the same manner as the above prior art, it is difficult to pinch the antenna top and troublesome to extend the antenna. In order to solve this problem, it is possible that the antenna is protected by being retracted in an outer portion of the housing, an opening is formed on the housing corresponding to the antenna top, and the antenna is projected by engaging a nail or the like and the antenna top through the opening. In this case, however, it is impossible to promptly extend the antenna and to speak by the telephone immediately after a call is received.
On the other hand, in the case where the cover is provided, since it is necessary to open the cover in call reception and to press a receive button besides the above operation of extending the antenna, operability is poor and immediate response is not possible.